Behind the make up
by Pixie dust princess
Summary: An insight in to the people of the Moulin Rouge. Plz read and review as i would appreciate some feed back. ta. pixie dust princess
1. Default Chapter

The need to know 

 Disclaimer: I don't own the MOULIN ROUGE (Baz and his mates do) L and I don't own the song in this fic either it belongs to Daniel Bedingfield an it's called 'if you're not the one' on his 'gotta get through this' album

 AN: This is just a quick little fic I thought of when I heard the song on the radio. Even though it's not much I hope you like it J 

Christian was sat at his desk with tearstains on his face and a pain raging through out his whole body he didn't want to believe what Satine had just told him. Now that the anger that he felt inside of him was gradually fading he decided all that he could do was turn to his Underwood typewriter and write, to unleash all the feelings he had building up in side of him.

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?_

_If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?_

_If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call? _

_If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?_

_I never know what the future brings _

_But I know you are here with me now_

_We'll make it through and I hope you're the one I spend my life with _

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it I can't understand_

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  _

_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed? _

_If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?_

_If you're not the one for me then why does this distance maim my life?_

_If you're not the one for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?_

_I don't know why you're so far away _

_But I know that this much is true we'll make it through_

_And I hope you are the one I share my life with _

_And I wish that you could be the one I die with _

_And I pray if you're the one I build my home with _

_And I hope I love you all my life _

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it I can't understand_

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  _

_'cause I miss you body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away _

_And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today _

_'cause I love you whether it is wrong or right _

_And though I can't be with you tonight _

_And know my heart is by your side _

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it I can't understand_

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  _

Christian knocked his chair over as he bolted up and said 

" I have to know, I have to find out, I need to find out whether Satine still loves me or not " 

Christian yanked the piece of paper from his typewriter picked it up (his typewriter) and left his room slamming the door behind him, Toulouse's words had filled Christian with doubt and now he had to find out find out for sure…


	2. flying away

Flying away I don't own Moulin Rouge but if I did I would buy a big house where we could both live. Lol. Baz and his pals do (own the Moulin rouge that is) and I don't own the song in the fic either. 

AN: I would advise you (if you can) to actually listen to the song as it makes the fic better it's by Celine Dion it's called 'fly' and it's on the 'falling into you' album 

In the midst of his sorrow Zidler began to gently sing in almost half a whisper as he looked over to a sobbing Christian holding his beloved Satine in his arms 

Fly, fly little wing 

_  
Fly beyond imagining_

_  
The softest cloud, the whitest dove_

_  
Upon the wind of heaven's love_

_  
Past the planets and the stars_

_  
Leave this lonely world of ours_

_  
Escape the sorrow and the pain_

_  
And fly again  
  
fly, fly precious one_

_  
Your endless journey has begun_

_  
Take your gentle happiness_

_  
Far too beautiful for this_

_  
Cross over to the other shore_

_  
There is peace forevermore_

_  
But hold this memory bittersweet_

_  
Until we meet  
  
Fly, fly do not fear_

_  
Don't waste a breath, don't shed a tear_

_  
Your heart is pure, your soul is free_

_  
Be on your way, don't wait for me_

_  
Above the universe you'll climb_

_  
On beyond the hands of time_

_  
The moon will rise the sun will set_

_  
But I won't forget  
  
Fly, fly little wing_

_  
Fly where only angels sing_

_  
Fly away, the time is right_

_Go now, find the light_

Unaware of the tears rolling down his face Harold looked at the daughter that he never had lying peacefully in the arms of her lover 

" Good bye my little angel"

AN: some of the lyrics are probably better sang by Christian (the part about waiting and meeting each other) but this fic is about Zidler.  Please review ****


	3. I believe

I believe

Disclaimer: As much as I pretend to believe, the Moulin rouge ddd…doesn't belong to me, and this fills me with a great sadness. I don't own the song in this song fic either, apparently it was written by Ervin Drake, Irvin Graham, Jimmy Shirl and Al Stillman but don't quote me on that because I'm not sure. The song is called 'I believe', I don't know who originally sang it but I do know that 'The Bachelors' did a cover of the song because that's the only version of the song I've heard. 

AN: I just thought that this song is really nice and I thought (there's that word again 'thought', ME THINK! Yeah right. Lol) that it suited Toulouse, I hope u like it. Now remember to review: - ) 

Toulouse poured the remainder of the absinth from the bottle in to the grubby sink.

*I will never taste another drop of this sinful drink again* he vowed to himself 

*Never again! * But on an unconscious level he knew that by the end of day he would be.  

After his makeshift attempt of trying to repair the gaping whole that was in his floor, Toulouse padded over the old wooden floorboards to his easel. He picked up his favourite tatty paintbrush and dabbed it into a thick blob of rouge paint. As the red tipped paintbrush stroked the canvas, the passion within him completely engulfed his entire being and he began to sing…

_       I believe, for every drop of rain that falls, _

_     A flower grows . . . _

_     I believe that somewhere in the darkest night, _

_     A candle glows . . . _

_     I believe for everyone who goes astray, _

_     Someone will come, to show the way,_

_     I believe, I believe . . .  _

_     I believe, above the storm the smallest prayer, _

_     Will still be heard . . . _

_     I believe, that someone in the great somewhere, _

_     Hears every word . . . _

_     Every time I hear a newborn baby cry, _

_     Or touch a leaf, or see the sky, _

_     Then I know why, I believe! _

_     I believe, above the storm the smallest prayer, _

_     Will still be heard . . . _

_     I believe, that someone in the great somewhere, _

_     Hears every word . . . _

_     Every time I hear a newborn baby cry, _

_     Or touch a leaf, or see the sky, _

_     Then I know why, I believe! _

Toulouse stood back and admired his work, one of his best pieces yet he thought. He'd painted the Moulin rouge in all it's glory and the sun shone brightly down on it. As Toulouse was putting the finishing touches to the shadows that the Moulin rouge cast, a huge explosion went off and scaring him half to death. A slip of the hand had just ruined his painting; a black smear now dominated the vibrant colours of the red windmill. 

The wind carried the infuriated voice of Harold Zidler in through Toulouse's open window 

" You brainless fool! Do you know how long it took to set up that special effect?" the strain of 'spectacular spectacular' was beginning to take its toll on Zidler.

Toulouse looked at his painting with despair and walked over to his table and picked up a new bottle of absinth, undid the top and put it to his lips, when a little sparrow landed on the windowsill and chirped a bright melody for the rest of the world to hear. Toulouse withdrew the glass bottle from his lips and walked back over to the grubby sink to pour the alcoholic beverage down the drain. 


	4. Pure Bliss

Pure bliss

Disclaimer: It's mine allllllllllllllllllllllllllllll mine I tell you, all mine mwhahahahahahaha! Oh bugger I forgot to take my pills today. Ok, it's not mine it belongs to the flying circus, OH ok it belongs to Baz and his pals. And the song isn't mine either, Gloria Estefan sang it and I think she wrote to and it's called 'here we are'  

As the moon grew paler and the sky gave birth to a new day. Satine propped her elbow up against her pillow as she lay next to Christian who is sleeping soundly.

A few stray sunrays peeked through the cotton curtains as Satine looked down adoringly on 'her' Christian, in the stillness of the new day; Satine began to sing softly to her peacefully sleeping lover.
    
    _Here we are_
    
    _Face to face_
    
    _We forget, time and place_
    
    _Hold me now_
    
    _Don't let go_
    
    _Though it hurts and we both know_
    
    _The time we spend together is gonna fly_
    
    _And everything's you do to me _
    
    _Is gonna feel so right_
    
    _Baby when you're loving me _
    
    _I feel like I could cry_
    
    _'Cause there's nothing I can do_
    
    _To keep from loving you_
    
    _Here we are, all alone_
    
    _Trembling hearts, beating strong_
    
    _Reaching out, a breathless kiss_
    
    _I never thought I could feel like this_
    
    _I want to stop the time from passing by_
    
    _I wanna close my eyes and feel your lips are touching mine_
    
    _Baby when you're close to me_
    
    _I want you more each time_
    
    _And there's nothing I can do, to keep from loving you_
    
    _There's nothing I can do_
    
    _I'm helpless in your arms _
    
    _Oh baby what you do_
    
    _I'm in love, this is it_
    
    _There's no turning back this time_
    
    _No no no_
    
    _Here we are_
    
    _Once again_
    
    _Funny world_
    
    _Sometimes lies_
    
    _Become the game, when loves the prize_
    
    _And though no one knows what's going on inside _
    
    _And all the love I feel for you _
    
    _Is something I should hide_
    
    _When I have you close to me_
    
    _The feelings so sublime _
    
    _That there's nothing I can do _

_To keep from loving you_

Satine planted a gentle kiss on Christian's soft lips and then snuggled down beside him. 

" I love you." she whispered.

Christian quietly stirred as he awoke to the new day, with sleep in his eyes he turned to face Satine and he wrapped his arms around her. 

"Morning sleepy head." Satine lightly chuckled 

"Morning, I had a really nice dream," Christian warmly said as he leaned over to kiss Satine " all I remember is that I saw you in a meadow full of wild flowers and you were humming or singing something, I can't quite remember that, but I remember liking it very much." Christian tenderly kissed Satine again and then nuzzled back down beside her.

Whilst entangled in Christian in his cosy bed, Satine secretly wished that they could both stay there forever, in the safety of their 'cocoon' away from The Duke and away from everything evil in the world. Wish as she might, she and Christian would have to abandon 'pure bliss' and face the world and all obstacles that life threw at them. 

AN: If you're familiar with song you will have noticed that I have missed out a line, purely for the reason that it doesn't fit in with the plot line of the Moulin rouge and it would completely ruin this mini song fic. For those of you who are not familiar with the song featured in this fic you now know that there is a line missing from the song not that it was vital that for you to know but now you do. 

If you guys are still reading this please review. Do I sound desperate? J . saz. 


	5. One Step Closer?

One step closer?

DISCLAIMER: not mine, not now, not ever. Do you know how upset this makes me? And the song is called 'Tears in heaven' by Eric Clapton

AN: if any body out there is reading my mini song fics you will have noticed that they are pretty sad. I am thinking up some more light hearted ones but you'll have to bear with me on this one, I will get there one day. At the moment I'm also finding it pretty difficult to find suitable links to add to the featured song in the fic so sorry if it is a bit crap. Also in this fic there is a made up word, which is courtesy of one of my friends it's _confuddled _which I personally think is a much cuter way of saying 'confusing'. Oh well I hope in enjoy. Saz J 

The will to end his pitiful existence had overwhelmed Christian, taking yet another swig of Absinthe he just wanted to end it all, so he could be with his love. Several empty bottles of Absinthe lay scattered over the writer's floor, remainders of the white powdery substances that Christian had snorted to 'help' ease the pain of his broken soul lay discarded on the table. But still the pain throbbed within him, as saliva drivelled out of the corner of his mouth and his blood shot eyes rolled into the back of his sockets. Christian fell back onto to his bed as if the life within him began to drain away. 

****

Surrounded by a bright intense light Christian felt like he was floating despite the fact he felt as heavy as lead and not like a feather as he imagined it to be, it was almost as if the heavy weight he was feeling was trying to pull him back.

Many songs that Christian had heard, sang, written in his life time echoed off his effulgent surroundings, one in particular seemed to stick out in his drug filled head…
    
    _Would you know my name if I saw you in heaven?_
    
    _Would it be the same if I saw you in heaven?_
    
    _I must be strong and carry on,_
    
    _'Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven._
    
    _Would you hold my hand if I saw you in heaven?_
    
    _Would you help me stand if I saw you in heaven?_
    
    _I'll find my way through night and day,_
    
    _'Cause I know I just can't stay here in heaven._
    
    _Time can bring you down; time can bend your knees._
    
    _Time can break your heart, have you begging please, begging please._
    
    _Beyond the door there's peace I'm sure,_
    
    _And I know there'll be no more tears in heaven._
    
    _Would you know my name if I saw you in heaven?_
    
    _Would it be the same if I saw you in heaven?_
    
    _I must be strong and carry on,_
    
    _'Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven._
    
    With short sharp jolts Christian slipped back in to reality 
    
    "Cwithtian! Cwithtian!" Toulouse shouted in desperation 
    
    "Cwithtian! Cwithtian! You can't die we need you. You can't die!"
    
    The dwarf shouted as he violently shook Christian's limp body.
    
    Christian lifted his heavy eyelids and saw a blurred vision of Toulouse.
    
    "Cwithtian, you can't die, you've got your whole life ahead of you" Toulouse pleaded 
    
    * Satine had her whole life ahead of her, and she died, they took her away from me and from the world, they took my sparkling diamond, but Toulouse is right it's not my time yet * Christian thought.
    
    A wave of relief overcame Toulouse when Christian had came around 

   " The doctor ith on hith way, he will make you alright again"

"Now then, Christian you must get plenty of bed rest, drink lots of water to flush out all the chemicals you have consumed" now facing Toulouse " The lad needs to be looked after, to make sure that he doesn't do this again," looking over at Christian "He is over the worst of it, he's just going to regret what he has done, it will be like the worst hangover you could ever imagine but 10 times worse."

After seeing the doctor off, Toulouse sat down on an old wooden stool in deep thought while Christian lay in his bed. After much time had passed Christian broke the silence that half suffocated the room.

"It's not time"

"What?" a slightly confuddled Toulouse questioned 

"It's not time," Christian, repeated, " I thought that if I left now everything would be ok…"

Toulouse finally making sense of Christian's confusing sentences.

"You have so much ahead of you in life, that it cannot be wasted. You have a gift, there are not very many people like you and most of them eventually loose faith in the cynical world that we live in or they …" he trailed off sadly as his eyes began to mist up.

"I know," Christian said with a voice full of sorrow " that is why it's not my time, I need to spread the word, I need to spread 'our' story " Christian gazed longingly at one of Toulouse's paintings of Satine 

"Wight, Cwithtian I'm juth going to get another jug of water, I'll be back in une moment" said the dwarf as he hobbled out of the room 

" I must be strong and carry on …" he quietly whispered " I'll find my way through night and day 'cause I know I just can't stay here in heaven"

Christian's heavy eyelids dropped over his tired, blood shot eyes, and fell into a deep much needed restful sleep.      


	6. When he's not around

When he's not around

Disclaimer: As much as I fantasize about holding the ownership to Moulin Rouge, I don't. Baz and his pals do and I couldn't think of anyone better to own Moulin Rouge, can you? 

I also don't hold the ownership to the song in this fic either it belongs to 'The Corrs' and it is on their 'Talk on corners' album

AN: As promised here is a more lighthearted fic, cos some of my other fics have been a bit sad and depressing. I have been pondering with the idea as to whether I should develop this song fic into a short story as I think it could be done, but I'm not quite sure how to go about it, so any suggestions would be very welcome. Any ways on with the show (he he). Saz the pixie dust princess.

Christian once again embraced Satine and gave her another passionate kiss that was one of many 'final goodnight kisses' that night but neither could resist each other's delicate, loving touch and each other's hearts ached at the thought of Christian's departure but his departure was inevitable as much as Satine longed for him to stay the night, it was likely that they would be found in the morning by The Duke.

Much to Satine's annoyance The Duke insisted to Zidler that Satine take a week off from rehearsals, how could Harold refuse? After all The Duke was the investor for the Moulin Rouge.

" Christian," Satine murmured as a smile played on her lips "Christian, you can't stay, I'm sorry but you must leave, you know that I have to be up early to spend seven long tormenting days with our very own Evil Maharajah! Touring France's greatest castles, oh what I'll have," Satine said with just a little more sarcasm than was needed.

"Fear not my love, for I Christian James will save you from such a dismal, excruciating experience"

"Ah my knight in shining armour, how I am tempted to take you up on that offer but I fear it may cause a colossal amount of havoc… maybe I could fake an illness and come back early so I could be with you sooner." Satine replied with a small glimmer of hope in her eyes as she toyed with Christian's suspenders before resting her petite hands on his chest and planting her ruby lips to his.

"Goodnight my love, come what may."

"Goodnight my precious diamond, come what may." Christian called out softly as he slipped out of the room and merged into the shadows.

"Come what may" Satine whispered in the summer night's breeze. Lifting up her nightgown she climbed up the staircase to the top of the elephant, a place she often ventured to be alone with her thoughts.

He's uncool, an unsohphisticat He's a tight rope walker on a open path 

_He's a maze of curiosity _

_He is the living bread that cures my appetite _

_I find that I can't breath and I can't sleep _

_When he's not around _

_Everyday is bluey grey _

_When he's not in town_

_His mystique is one of innocence _

_I feel I'm lounging in his lovely big blue eyes _

_And I would be preening in paradise _

_If I were always beside him like a Siamese_

_I find that I can't breath and I can't sleep_

_When he's not around _

_Everyday is bluey grey _

_When he's not in town_

_Can I keep him in my galaxy? _

_Can he live within my fantasy? _

_I find that I can't breath and I can't sleep_

_When he's not around _

_Everyday is bluey grey _

_When he's not in town _

_Can I keep him in my galaxy? _

_Can he live within my fantasy? _

_I find that I can't breath and I can't sleep _

_When he's not around _

_Everyday is bluey grey _

_When he's not in town_

" I love you Christian James more than anything in the world" Satine proclaimed as she long fully looked over to Christian's darkened garret. 

"I love you to darling" called Christian's voice. Satine yelped and spun around.

"You!" she pointed her long slender finger at him.

"Yes, me" Christian managed amongst his chuckles 

"You almost scared me half to death," Satine gasped for breath as she tried to control her breathing and composure. Satine continued with a slight giggle caught in her voice " You seem to be developing a habit of climbing up the back of elephants a…" Christian cut her off with a kiss.

" I had to come back and say goodnight again." Christian explained as his playful boyish grin lit up his face. Satine playfully kissed his perfect little nose, led him down the staircase and mused to herself that it was going to be a long night, but that would be a risk she was willing to take for her beloved penniless poet.

AN: so was that a little more lighthearted for you then? Well you know what to do if you would like to share your thoughts on this songfic (the button is in the corner, hehe). If any one has any requests for songs (god now I sound like a radio DJ) or people to feature in my song fic series I'll do my best to do so. Hope you liked it.

  


	7. The sparkling diamond

The sparkling diamond 

DISCLAIMER: Moulin Rouge is not mine, neither is the song in this fic. It's called 'Queen of Hollywood' by 'The Corrs' on their 'Talk on corners' album.

AN: I've wanted to do this song for awhile now but was a bit worried with the few modernisations in this song, but I though what the hey I'll do it any ways, you'll just have to imagine what they would have been at the time, I would have put them in myself but it just didn't fit and I couldn't delete them either as it would look odd. Anyways, here you go…

Toulouse hobbled out on to his balcony same as he did every night with a glass of absinthe in one hand and the bottle in the other, accompanied by the fee vert he sat on the balcony ledge.

"Ma fee, settle down and I will tell you a tale of a fille that I know…"

She drove a long way through the night 

_From an urban neighbourhood _

_She left her mother in a fight for a dream misunderstood _

_And her friends they still talk on corners _

_They could never comprehend _

_But there was always something different _

_In the way she held her stare _

_And the pictures that she painted _

_Were of glamour and of flair _

_And her boyfriend though he loved her _

_Knew he couldn't quite fulfil _

_He could never meet her there_

_She's never gonna be like the one before _

_She read it in her stars that there's something more_

_No matter what it takes, no matter how she breaks _

_She'll be the queen of Hollywood _

_And the cynics they will wonder _

_What's the difference with this dream? _

_And the dreams of countless other _

_All believing in TV _

_They see their handprints in a sidewalk _

_Flashing camera on the scene _

_And a shining limousine _

_She's never gonna be like the one before _

_She read it in her stars that there is something more _

_No matter what it takes, no matter how she breaks _

_She'll be the queen of Hollywood _

_She's believing in a dream _

_It's a loaded fantasy _

_Now her mother collects cut- outs _

_And the pictures make her smile _

_But if she saw behind the curtains_

_It could only make her cry _

_She's got handprints on her body _

_Sad moonbeams in her eyes _

_Not so innocent a child_

_She's never gonna be like the one before _

_She read it in her stars that there's something more _

_No matter what it takes, no matter how she breaks _

_She'll be the queen of Hollywood _

_No she's never gonna be like the one before _

She read it in her stars that there's something more 

_No matter what it takes and even though she breaks _

_She'll be the queen of Hollywood _

_She is the queen of Hollywood _

_Queen of Hollywood _

_Her friends still talk on corners _

_She is the queen of Hollywood_

"Well, ma cher fee vert," Toulouse slurred as he hopped off the ledge and back onto the balcony "I must go and see Audwey and see how he is getting on with the scwipt for Spectacular Spectacular. Are you coming?" he questioned as he toddled back inside his attic apartment.  


	8. A new day, A new start

A new day, a new start.

DISCLAIMER: Moulin Rouge is not mine, neither is the song in this fic. It's called 'Hopelessly addicted' by 'The Corrs' on their 'Talk on corners' album.

Satine's eyes flickered open as she roused from her slumber; a smile crept across her lips whilst reminiscing the events of the previous evening, her nerves, his nerves, the confusion and the serenading. Satine pulled herself out of bed in search of some clothes, as she wanted to look her best for Christian on their first day of rehearsal, oh and The Duke of course but only for Harold's sake.

Opened my eyes today 

_And I knew there's something different _

_Saw you in a brand new way _

_Like the clouds had somehow lifted _

_And if yesterday I heard _

_Myself saying these words _

_I would swear it was a lie _

_I don't know why but I'm suddenly falling _

_Was I so blind? _

_I was loving you all the time_

_Now I'm hopelessly addicted _

_Helplessly attracted _

_I'll make a wish this day _

_And I'll send it to the heavens_

_That we will always stay _

_Entwined like this forever_

_And though the world may change_

_'Cos nothing stays the same_

_I know we will survive _

_I don't know why but suddenly I'm falling_

_Was I so blind? _

_I was loving you all the time_

_Now I'm hopelessly addicted _

_Naturally we acted _

_I don't know why but suddenly I'm falling _

_Was I so blind?_

_I was loving you all the time _

_Now I'm hopelessly addicted _

_Helplessly attracted _

_Naturally we acted _

_I was loving you all the time_

_Hopelessly addicted _

_Helplessly attracted _

_Chemically reacted _

_Naturally we acted_

"Poppit!" Harold burst in the room "are you ready for your first day being a real actress?"

"Yes, Harold" Satine answered with the enthusiasm rising in her voice.

"Good," Harold said grinning from ear to ear "The Duke is already waiting for you in the main dance hall, he seems quite excited by this new transformation, cherub."

"So am I Harold," Satine's voice tinkled "so am I," replied Satine as she clicked the wooden door closed.

* I can't believe it, I'm in love with a young, hansom, talented writer * Satine thought to herself as she made her way down to the main dance hall with Harold.


End file.
